The Beginning
by JMolover13
Summary: A very, very long song fic. It's post the entire series. Remy has started displaying symptoms, and her girlfriend Amy cheated on her. So, after moving into a new apartment, she is surprised to find a part of her past trying to move on from her second divorce and raise her son, Christopher.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What I thought was going to be a short little song fic, turned into epic song fic... I divided each chapter by the lines in the song, which is Alice Peacock's "The Beginning" So, aside from this first chunk before the first line, which we can call intro, each chapter starts with a line… I haven't written Cadley/Camteen in a while. Hope you all enjoy.**

Remy left PPTH three years ago. She had found love, found happiness.

She thought she had anyways. She thought that she was going to have a small amount of happiness, and in a way, that was true, but fate was still an evil bitch. A month after she started showing symptoms—real symptoms, she walked in to the girl, the one person that was supposed to finally stay in her life in bed with another woman.

"I'm sorry." Remy said plainly, "Please. Continue. Don't mind me." The only thing she did was go to their bathroom, grab her medicine and her still packed overnight bag before she grabbed her duffle, which had her dirty clothes in it before she walked out. She didn't give the two a second look and she didn't give her girl a chance to say anything.

She had to wait a week before that hussy finally left the apartment so she could get the rest of her stuff.

She sighed as she looked around the blank walls of her new place. It wasn't half bad. It was just so… plain.

She kicked her last box into the kitchen and unloaded everything as quickly as possible. She felt her hand start to flex and jerk and did her best to ignore it. She couldn't go back to what she would do before in this situation, this lonely, depressing, angering situation… it would only speed her symptoms and shorten her life even more.

She heard a knock on her door. She knit her brows, but she wasn't curious enough to actually move to the door and open it… even after the second knock. It was odd, but when she heard the voices on the other side of the door, she perked up a little.

"Not home?" This first voice was clearly a little boy, three, maybe four.

"No, handsome, I guess they're not home." This second voice was wildly familiar.

"Do I get the cookies?!"

"No, sir! You have two inside. We will just leave these here and write a note. Let's go get some paper."

"I do!"

Remy wouldn't admit to the giggle in her throat, and she also wouldn't admit that she was leaning against her door and was too afraid to look through the peep hole or open the door.

"Here Mommy!"

"Thank you my little man!" After a few moments, "Alright. There we go."

"Come on, Chris—Eh eh!" The voice was scolding now, "Christopher James!"

"But Mommy, I want one!"

Remy heard the mother scoop her child up, "You can have one that's inside the apartment, little man." This mother was obviously hugging him tight and cuddling her son.

As soon as Remy heard a door close, she opened hers and grabbed the plate of cookies with the note on it with her good arm and went back inside. She stuffed half of one of the huge chocolate chip cookies in her mouth and read the note:

_Hello,_

_I'm not sure if people still do this—No one did it when my son, Chris and I moved in, but we wanted to welcome you to the building. If you need help with anything, or just anything really, we're just down the hall a bit: Apartment 20._

_Allison_

Remy knit her brows at that last word. He mouth was still filled with food, "The fuuuh?"

It couldn't be.

That voice was familiar though… And she had heard at House's funeral that Cameron had moved on and had a kid and a husband…

But…

It couldn't be.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_Step out with me into the great unknown_

The next morning, Remy got up early to go for a run… and contemplate what she was going to do with the rest of her short life. She tied her key to her wrist and was locking her door and she saw this blonde, curly-haired kid hopscotch his way out. She looked long enough to just see a glimpse of his mother before she darted down the hall in the opposite direction.

It was.

She ran for the next forty-five minutes as far away from the apartment building as she could. Dead sprint for as long as possible before she had finally had enough and decided to turn around.

When she finally got back to her new building, she took the stairs… just for extra exercise and to try and clear her head, which hadn't happened at all on the run. When she got to her floor, she saw the mother and son entering their apartment.

"But Daddy promised!" The boy whined.

"I know, Sweetie, but Daddy is very busy."

"But. He. Promised!" He had tears in his eyes…

Remy wanted to turn around and run again, but she was frozen… if anything, she was moving closer—_Only so I can get inside my apartment_! She thought to herself.

Cameron knelt down to her knees to be face to face with her son, "Christopher James."

The toddler wouldn't look at his mother. When she tried to turn his head he only turned further and wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his jacket. "What?" It obviously took everything he had to get the word out and not choke on it.

Cameron didn't have an explanation; Remy could tell that much. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." He fell onto his mother's shoulder.

Remy's body finally started listening to her brain and she got herself inside before she could be seen.

She was sitting at her computer looking into possible trials when she heard that voice outside her door.

"Garrett, are you kidding me?! That is _no_ excuse!..." Her voice was annoyed, "Yeah? Well he's your _son_! Your son, Garrett!... I am so sick of hearing that excuse. He is too… Oh for the love of Christ! Child support is not enough! He needs to see his father, so grow some balls and be there for _someone!_... Fuck you, too! Go to hell!"

Remy then heard a loud thump on her door. She didn't think about the fact that she wasn't sure if she wanted to be seen or not by this woman that had secretly plagued her thoughts off and on since she met her… She just knew that this woman that had secretly plagued her thoughts was in pain… and she wanted to fix it if she could.

Cameron turned a little to the side, but not enough to see Remy, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry… I lost myself and forgot that this apartment got filled…"

"S'alright…" Remy said, "If any beautiful former ER doc is going to kick my door, I'm glad it's you…"

Allison turned completely, "Remy?!" She smiled in spite of the tears she was keeping in, "What are you…? How…? What…?" She leaned in and hugged the brunette, cell phone in one hand, baby monitor in the other.

"Hey, I could ask you the same thing…" Remy pulled away, "That was the husband I heard about at House's funeral?"

"Ex-husband… Things change." Her voice was hard yet depressed now, "I really know how to pick them." She shook her head, "What about you? Last I heard you were leaving the hospital for love? Remy Hadley? One-nighter extraordinaire?"

Remy shrugged, "That happened yes. I did leave for those reasons… But, things change." She looked into the blonde's eyes, "I really know how to pick them."

Allison knit her brows, "What happened?"

"I started showing symptoms." She sighed through the next part, "She started sleeping with our neighbor."

The blonde's face was pained, "I'm sorry…"

"Shit happens." The brunette shrugged, "Apparently in my case explosive diarrhea happens… all the time."

"Mommy?" was heard from the monitor.

Allison looked down, "I should…" She pointed to her apartment.

"Yeah…" Remy nodded as she leaned against the doorframe and let her walk down the hall.

The blonde turned, "Would you like to have dinner tonight?" She paused, but only for a split second before she added, "My son and I are just going to have mac 'n cheese with cut up hot dogs, but if you want some… I make mean mac 'n cheese with cut up hot dogs…"

Remy grinned, "Sure. I'll bring dessert… What time?"

"Mommy?!"

Allison jumped, "Gosh, we usually eat at 7:30…" She said as she started down the hall quickly to go comfort her panicked son.


	2. Chapter 2

_The world's at our feet, let's make it our home_

It wasn't a date.

Remy knew it wasn't a date. She was in converse, worn out jeans, and a t-shirt with a T-Rex on it with a monocle, bowtie and top hat, sitting down to tea with a word bubble that said, "Tea Rex"…

It wasn't a date.

She still felt like she was about to go on one though as she grabbed the four cookies she had left and the pint of vanilla ice cream from her freezer… it also felt like a date when she grabbed a variegated red and white rose from a vase she bought for her pitiful excuse for a decorated apartment.

But it was not a date.

It wasn't.

She didn't understand why she was so nervous then as she knocked on the door. Because, for the last time, it wasn't a date!

"Mommy I answer!" She heard from the other side.

"Alright, little man, you answer." She heard the slight amusement in Cameron's voice.

The door opened and blonde curls greeted her, hidden beneath those curls, she saw Cameron's big, green-grey-blue enigma eyes. The little boy smiled, "Hi!"

Remy really couldn't help the grin that came to her face, "Hi."

"I'm Christopher. Christopher James Kirkpatrick. But you can call me Chris." He said.

The brunette nodded and knelt down so she was eye level, "I'm Remy. Remy Beauregard Hadley. But you can call me Remy."

"Beau… Beauregard?" He tried to hide his giggle.

This made Remy's smile widen, "Yeah, It's my granddad's name. My mom and dad wanted to name me after him, but it turned out I was a girl, so it's my middle name."

"Oh." Chris nodded in acceptance, "My mommy says she knowed you before she met my daddy."

"She did." Remy nodded her head agreeing with the fact.

"She says you're very nice and pretty."

"Am I?" She grinned.

"Yes." He said without a doubt. Then he looked in her hands, "You got ice cream?! And a flower?! And cookies?!"

"I did. Is that okay?"

"YEAH!" He almost screamed and jumped up and down, "Mommy! Mommy!" He started pulling Remy even though she had yet to stand back up again. The brunette quickly kicked the door shut behind her and let the toddler drag her along, "Mommy! Remy Beauregard Hadley brought ice cream and a flower and cookies!" He said once they got to the kitchen.

"She did?"

"Yeah. Can I has some ice cream?"

Cameron looked down to her son; her tone clearly correcting, not allowing him to have any quite yet, "Have some."

"Can I _have_ some ice cream?"

Cameron raised a brow and looked at her snarky three-year-old.

"Mommy, please?" He looked down and his bottom lip seemed to make a sudden appearance.

"We'll have some after dinner, alright?"

"Alright, Mommy."

Remy looked between mother and son before interrupting, "Where should I put this?" She indicated the ice cream.

"Freezer's a good bet." The blonde winked at the brunette.

Remy gave her a playful look before moving to the freezer.

"Mommy, I'm going to go play with my toys."

"Alright, little man." The blonde looked over to see a familiar paper plate with four large cookies on it, "You not like your welcoming treat?"

"No… I did… that's why I'm bringing these here… they're all that's left, and I shouldn't eat them… and I heard Christopher James Kirkpatrick talking about how he wanted one."

Allison couldn't help the smirk that graced her features as Remy full named the little boy as he had full named her, "Well, Remy Beauregard Hadley, I guess you were home when we dropped them off…"

Remy looked down, "Yeah. I uh… I was in a mood, and I didn't want to talk to anyone."

Allison nodded as she looked down into the mac 'n cheese, "Because things changed?"

Remy chuckled, "Yeah. That and…" She jerked her arm and flicked her wrist intentionally to show her what wasn't so voluntary when she was in her apartment.

Allison stared at Remy's arm, she knew she was staring too long when the brunette crossed her arm, mindful of the rose, and turned away a bit.

"I'm sorry."

"What's there to be sorry for? You didn't do anything to me." Remy made a conscious effort not to look up into those big sad eyes.

"Okay." Allison let Remy do her thing and hole up, but before she let her lock the key, she moved the pasta to a colander and made her way to the fridge, then said, "I know this probably doesn't mean much…" She took three hot dogs from the package and set them on a cutting board, "Especially since you don't know me," She grabbed a knife and started cutting, "But you're not alone…" She felt the air thicken and finished with the hot dogs then moved to the colander and put the pasta back in her pot. She threw the powder, the milk, and the butter into the bowl and started stirring, "I mean, if you don't want to be… We're just a door down."

Remy smiled, but that didn't stop the tears from filling her eyes, "Thanks." She paused making sure her throat wasn't going to close up on her due to the lump, "This is for you" She whispered out, gave Allison the variegated rose and turned around.

A little pitter-patter of feet came marching back into the kitchen. Remy turned away to gather herself. They stopped then made their way around the counter, "Mommy?" Chris whispered tugging on his mother's shirt.

"Yes, my love?"

Chris continued to stage whisper, "Is Remy Beauregard Hadley okay?"

Cameron knelt down and looked at her son, "You know how Mommy is a doctor?" He nodded, "And you know how we try to help fix people?" another nod, "And you know that there are some things that mommy and other doctor's just can't fix yet?"

Chris looked over to Remy with wide eyes, "She's gonna die?"

Allison swallowed, "Not for a while, my love… But she is sick and mommy and other doctors can only help her with her symptoms."

Remy could not believe what she was hearing.

"But Mommy, I like her."

Allison chuckled despite the intensity of the conversation, "I do too, Chris. That just means that we need to help her when she lets us, okay?"

"Okay." Then, like any toddler, he was ready for a new subject, "Is dinner ready?"

"Almost. You wanna go set the table?"

"Yeah!" He ran to the pantry to get bowls and ran out of the room.

Allison looked over to Remy's wide eyes, "I'm not a bad mother." She paused and walked over to the brunette to whisper, "What and how I teach my son is up to me. He needs to know that people die and that that sucks, but sometimes there is nothing we can do. If he grows up thinking that everything can be cured then I've done something wrong… I have to be honest with him."

Remy tilted her head, "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. Your eyes said it all."

"You obviously need to go to the RBH School of Eye Thoughts then." Cameron knit her brows, "I was simply going to tell you how brave and impressive that is… telling a kid that there is death in the world and him understanding and accepting it."

This made the blonde smile, "I guess I should take a couple lessons…"


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm looking at you with the stars up above_

Remy just got back from the current trial she was in for Huntington's when she heard knocking on her door. She knew that it was one of two people. Ever since she moved in, and ever since that night Allison said that thing to her about not being alone… She felt like for once she wasn't. She knew she was falling for her. And honestly? She was happy she was.

"Remy! REMY! Come on! It's Halloween! Mommy's gonna take me trick-or-treating! You have to come to! You have to!"

Remy opened the door, "It's five o'clock little man." She took in his Transformers costume and grinned, "When did Mommy say you were leaving, Bumblebee?"

"Six." He stuck his hand out, "But Mommy said I could come ask you now."

"Alright," Remy stepped through her doorway and looked down the hall to see Allison waiting and watching at their own door—Chris was a very independent toddler and Allison tried to let him think he was doing stuff on his own. "Is Mommy dressing up too?"

He nodded, "Mommy says she's gonna go as Mikaela…" He knit his brows, "I think that's the pretty lady in the movie!"

Remy laughed, "I think you're right." She took a breath to recover, "Tell Mommy that I will be over at six." She winked over to the blonde.

Allison smiled then knelt down as Chris came running at her, "What did she say, little man?"

Remy grinned to herself as she turned back into her apartment. She thought about what she was going to do if Allison was dressing up and decided that she could dress up too.

She went to her closet, grabbed a white V-neck, cut and ripped at the front of the left shoulder then went to her balcony, and put the shirt on the ground. She grabbed some dirt from one of her flowerpots, and rubbed it into the shirt. She grinned, then went inside and waited an hour.

She was throwing on her ripped up t-shirt and grabbing a baseball/trucker hat when there was a knock on her door. She threw all her hair in her baseball cap and shoved it on.

"You already ready? It's only 5:45." She grabbed her keys as she headed for the door. When she opened it, she was halted, "Amy…"

"Hi Remy."

Remy glanced down the hall, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Amy looked her up and down, "You look…"

Remy pushed passed, "Yeah." She looked at her shirt then back to her ex, "I can't talk now." She pulled her door, locked it and started down the hall, "Try calling next time…" She shrugged.

Amy stomped her foot, "I have tried that."

"Well then that should be answer enough." Remy refused to let the other girl get to her, "I don't want to see you. Okay?"

"But I love you." Amy walked to Remy and hugged her.

"No you don't."

"Yes I—"

"NO! You don't." Remy pushed from her, "You never did. You knew I was sick and you pitied me. If you loved me you'd still be with me. You wouldn't have seen the tremor and then immediately started to fuck another woman!"

She didn't win the battle of not letting Amy get to her.

Amy retracted, "I've tried over and over to tell you that I'm sorry."

"I don't care if you're sorry. You did it. I moved on. Alright?"

"You…" Amy started and was rather surprised, "You moved on?"

"You're surprised that someone was able to get over you? It's been six months Amy, yeah, I moved on!"

"Remy Beauregard Hadley?" A small, timid voice of a toddler ventured into the hall.

"Hey, Buddy." Remy was still staring at Amy. She broke the eye contact and turned to Chris. She knelt down, "You already ready?"

"I been ready all day!" He said before he slowly took his mask off and looked up at her with those big eyes. She knelt down to his level, "Remy are you mad?"

"No…" She put her hands on his waist both to hold himself up and to reassure him, "No, Buddy, I'm not mad."

"You sound like Mommy when she's yelling at Daddy." He wiped the curls from his eyes.

Remy didn't know what to say, "Everything is okay, Bud. I promise. I'm just finishing a talk, alright. Whenever Mommy's ready just let me know…"

"Mommy's ready." Allison came out of the apartment. And she was drop dead freaking gorgeous all Megan Fox'd up.

"Well alright." Remy stood up, "Hey Buddy, you got your pillow case?"

"NO!" He jumped and ran back into the apartment.

Allison glanced at the woman still in the hallway, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Remy glanced behind her and her jaw jut to the side as she considered just how 'over Amy' she was and just how 'forgiving' Allison was. She leaned in before she could change her mind and pecked Allison lips as she wrapped her arms around her.

Allison's lips stayed puckered as she gave the brunette a confused look.

"Hey, Baby." Remy said oh-so-naturally.

"Hi." Her stare obviously told Remy that she was oh-so-still confused.

"You look very sexy. Very blonde Megan Fox."

"Well…" She shrugged. "I try—tried… for you…" The blonde glanced to the brunette down the hall.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Amy…"

Allison knit her brows, "Amy?" She then understood, "OH! Amy!" She turned to the other brunette, "Hi. I'm Allison." She moved but kept Remy's hands on her, playing up the territorial girlfriend.

"Amy." Amy looked between them both.

Allison turned to Remy, who was quite focused on her blonde hair. So, she decided to get rid of this girl that the brunette obviously was not ready or didn't want to speak to, "I know that I'm gonna come off the bitchy new girlfriend, but quite frankly, I don't give a damn. Remy, my son and I are about to go trick-or-treating and by the tone of my girlfriend's voice before my son opened the door, she was ready for you to leave. So if you don't mind…"

Amy stared at her for a moment then shook from her stupor, "Yeah. Uh… Yeah." She looked to Remy, "I still want to talk to you."

Remy didn't take her eyes from Allison's shiny, straight hair, "Yeah, I'll let you know when I have time."

Chris came out at this moment, causing all women to turn to him. He only put his mask back on, "Ready." He said shyly, noting that the other lady was still there.

"Remy…?"

"What?" Remy tried not to sound whiny and exasperated.

"Have a nice evening." Amy walked forward, "It was nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out for Allison to shake, which the blonde did.

"Remy who was that?" Chris asked after Amy got on the elevator.

The brunette knelt down—she had a tendency to do this; she liked to be eye level with him, "You know how Mommy and Daddy used to be a couple but they broke up?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I used to date that lady, but we broke up."

"And now you and Mommy love each other?"

Remy pursed her lips and looked to Allison, who at this point was furiously blushing. She turned back to him, "We'll see, Buddy." She stood up but took him with her, putting him on her hip, "Let's go to the rich neighborhoods. They give out whole candy bars."

"Whole candy bars!?" Chris practically shrieked.

"Uh huh…"

Chris was so happy at the prospect; he could only dive into the brunette's neck, "Thanks Remy."

"Hey, anything for my little Buddy." She turned to Allison who was giving her a death look. "What?"

"You think that was smart of you?"

She smiled, "I figured he might be more inclined to share…" She grinned and dropped the arm that was not holding the toddler, 'accidentally' grazing her fingers against Allison's.

The blonde only walked closer so they could stay touching.

"Remy?" Chris asked as they walked down the street towards one of the neighborhoods Remy had in mind.

"Yes, Chris?" Remy, who was still holding him, asked.

"What is your costume?"

Remy laughed, "I'm Sam."

"Sam Witicky?"

"Witwicky." Remy corrected—she'd learned from his mother to correct him.

"Sam Witicky?" He tried it again, but failed.

Remy chuckled, "Yeah! I just didn't have time to find a cube." She looked over to Allison, "Mommy didn't tell me I was going trick-or-treating too."

Allison grinned, "Well, Mommy didn't know he wanted you to come along!" She pushed Remy with her shoulder, "Otherwise I would have forewarned you."

After walking to the first house, Chris wiggled to get down. "I can do it by myself!" He told them both. He walked up to the expansive door and jumped to ring the doorbell.

Remy felt her wrist—the wrist that was just holding the toddler start to move on its own. She looked down then closed her eyes. She turned around from watching Chris's first trick-or-treat ever, which caused Allison to turn away.

"Rem—"

"You're gonna miss him." She didn't let Allison be concerned with her. She watched her wrist a jerk a couple more before she inhaled deeply and turned around, hoping she hadn't missed anything.

Allison was standing on her non-jerking side. She glanced to Remy's back after Remy turned back around to see what she had suspected. She wrapped her arm around Remy's waist, "It's gonna be okay. You're not alone." She whispered. She knew from observation over the last six months just how impacting those words were for Remy, and how important it was for Remy to actually believe and trust her.

Remy looked away from the door for a split second and looked at the blonde. She didn't let the tears come, but she did get a little misty eyed. She wrapped her arm around Allison's shoulders and leaned in to her ear. She tried so hard to say "Thank you" but she couldn't get the words out. She sighed at herself and looked at the ground.

Allison, taking in the brunette's actions, only smiled and leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder.

The door finally opened to a man dressed as Dracula, "Trick-or-Treat!" Chris jumped up and down.

The man laughed, "Well what do we have here? An autobot?"

"Yeah! I'm Bumblebee!" Chris jumped around a moment as Dracula pulled candy from the huge caldron on his arm.

He chuckled at the toddler and looked down the path to see the two women, "This one is for you and this is for your beautiful mommies."

Chris cocked his head much like a dog, almost all the way sideways as he watched the candy go in his bag and listened to the words of Dracula. He was confused, but did not fret as the three king size candy bars landed safely in his pillow case.

"Thanks!" He turned around and hopped down the steps. "Mommy, look!" He opened his pillowcase, "He says that one's for me and the others are for my mommies…" He knit his brows, "He means Remy, right Mommy?"

"I think he does." Allison nodded.

"Yeah, you'll share, won't you Bud?"

"A'course!" he nodded, "Let's go!" He tried to take Remy's hand.

Remy tried to give it, but it jerked.

"Hey!" Chris looked at the hand and up to Remy.

"Chris, Baby come take Mommy's hand." Allison offered her free hand and kept her arm around Remy.

"Why did she do that?" He whispered.

Allison stopped walking down the driveway and looked at her son, then knelt down—she, like Remy, wanted to see her baby's eyes, "Baby that's part of Remy's disease." She paused letting it sink in, "She can't control her wrist right now."

"Oh…" He took a moment before he looked up to Remy, "I sawry I got mad at you."

Remy smiled and nodded, "'S'okay, Buddy."

Allison stood back up and resumed her position then took Chris's hand. They proceeded around the large neighborhood and filled Chris's bag to the brim—A lot of people thought he was the cutest thing because he wanted to do it by himself and gave him double the candy… and the candy was just ridiculous… One house gave him an entire box of candy bars—AN ENTIRE BOX!

Chris was pretty tuckered out by the time he walked down from the last house. It was dark, so Allison scooped him up and took his pillowcase from him, "Jeez… this better last all three of us through the year." She glanced back over to Remy.

Remy grinned, "Oh, I'd say it will last at least a month…" She chuckled softly as she took Chris's mask, which was balancing between his cheek and his mother's shoulder. She put it on her head so she wouldn't have to carry it then wrapped her arm around the blonde once more. She looked up at the stars she was able to see as they walked back to the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

_It must be true; we're falling in love_

They got off the elevator and into Allison and Chris's apartment where Allison changed her sleeping son into his pajamas and put him to bed.

Remy walked to the door, but Allison stopped her, "You're not leaving already are you?"

"Well… I mean…" She gestured to Chris's door.

"Oh, I see… I'm good enough to pretend to be your girlfriend, but not good enough to actually spend the evening alone with." She crossed her arms and grinned.

Remy swallowed, "No!" She rushed, "No…" She put her hand to the back of her neck and looked around, "That's… No. That's not what it's like."

Allison cocked her head, "Then what's it like?" She asked softly after walking over to Remy and getting in her personal bubble.

"It's… You know… And… You know?" She looked at Allison desperately, "And you got a kid… And there's two husbands alive… And the one dead… And… I… I… I can't… I wish…" She turned away and paced frustrated, and with a determined sigh, she turned back to the blonde, "I'm gonna go back to my place."

Allison cocked her head to the side, "I wish you wouldn't." She swallowed the lump in her throat that formed as Remy tried so very hard to tell her what she was feeling.

"But…"

"Listen." Allison took Remy's face in her hands, "You are not alone. I made that choice a long time ago. This is a decision we make together. Nothing is going to happen unless we both decide for it to happen. But, I won't lie to you; I'm falling for you, Remy Beauregard Hadley. Chris already has. He asks me when we're going to get married. If I had known six years ago that I was going to feel like this, then I never would have left Princeton…" She knit her brows in thought for a moment, "Of course I wouldn't have Chris, and that makes me very, very sad because he is the only thing in my life that I've done right, but if I had known how this would feel…" she gestured between them, "I wouldn't have let you out of my sight."

"You would have stayed through all of it?" Remy asked.

She knew she was rather vague, but she also knew that Allison, her best and only friend of the last six months—possibly ever would know what she was talking about: The test, the storming out of control, the loss of appreciation for life, the realization and want of life, the trying to gain control back etc.

Allison smiled, tears in her eyes, "Yeah."

Remy shook her head; she took Allison's hands from her face and held onto them as she brought them to her sternum, "I don't want to put you through what you've had to live through once… I don't—" She looked to Chris's door once more, "I can't do that to him."

"Didn't you tell Foreman that you wanted kids?"

"That was six years ago, that was long before six months ago when a kid entered my life…"

They had a staring contest, and dropped their arms but kept them clasped before Allison started speaking, "Nothing has to happen tonight, but I'd like it if you stayed…"

Remy looked at the blonde and nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?"

Remy nodded again in confirmation and they walked to the couch. Then, like two emotionally stunted women would do, Allison reached for the remote and gave it to Remy before she went to the DVD cabinet to pick out a movie. They settled on _Hocus Pocus_ because it was the only Halloween or scary movie of any kind Allison owned.

Then, after watching the classic, Allison stood and offered Remy her hand before walking back to her bedroom. Remy curled behind the blonde as if holding on for dear life, but, in the morning, when they heard the excited pitter-patter of the toddler coming to wake his mother up, they found that the rolls had been switched and Allison was the one holding onto Remy.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I made myself cry in this one... So I apologize if I got any of you as well. And, I know that I posted in the first chapter that it was looking like each line was going to get a chapter, but I changed my mind, this chapter is actually the entire first chorus.**

_Look at us now; it took so long to find out_

_This is the beginning of our new life_

_Baby, keep holding on_

_It's time to start living and open our eyes_

_Open our eyes_

Three months after that night, Remy and Allison found that they couldn't sleep without the other, so they had a lot of sleepovers. Chris was all too excited to sleep in the big bed in Remy's guest room, and he was all the more excited when Remy would tuck him into his own bed at nighttime.

Remy started working as a professor at a teaching hospital. After her first evening—she chose afternoon and evening time slots out of convenience—of classes she went to Allison and Chris's and shrunk into Allison's lap.

"What happened?" Allison asked as she leaned over, trying to see Remy's face.

"My wrist started…" She sat up a bit looking at Chris's door.

"He had a bad day; he got put in time out twice and I was called. He fell asleep after a very long tantrum." She explained then hugged her, "I'm sorry about your wrist."

Remy closed her eyes and face-planted into the lap beneath her, "They all started asking questions and guessing what I had and how much time I had left…"

"And what did you do?"

"I…" She sighed, "I made a game out of it myself… It was the only thing I could do to keep from running away."

"Well… Did they learn?"

"Yes."

"Then it wasn't such a bad day." Allison spoke softly.

Remy nodded, "I still feel like road kill."

"Can I do anything to make you feel better? Would anything perk you up?"

"Man, I would give anything for a fancy bath."

Allison raised her brows, "A fancy bath?"

"Yeah. Bubbles, wine, incense, candles, no harsh lights…" She trailed off and looked over to the blonde; she almost said a sixth item—that being a sexy, naked woman—but she chose against it. They hadn't even had sex. They hadn't even gone on a date! Hell, they hadn't even kissed except for that one time when they were pretending.

Nevertheless, Allison's ears perked with intrigue as Remy gave her a look and trailed off. She had a feeling she knew exactly what the brunette was thinking. She was thinking of it too. She cleared her throat, "Well, I have wine, bubbles, no incense, but I do have bath salts and scented candles—plenty of them." She took a breath, "I also have a light switch…" She breathed out then bit her lip and looked down, "And a tub big enough for two."

Remy's head snapped to Allison's. They had a bit of a staring contest before the brunette sat up and moved to the coffee table, so she could face the blonde, "Are you… Are you suggesting that…?"

"I'm simply saying that if you were to want company…" She gave the other woman a playfully serious look, "Then I would be happy to provide you with some."

"We haven't even kissed yet."

"We can rectify that."

"Or gone on a date."

"Dates are overrated."

"We've never seen each other… like we would see each other if we took a bath together before."

"No we haven't."

"Do you want to take a bath with me?"

"Do you want me to want to take a bath with you?"

Remy looked down and away, blushing. She was the complete picture of Bashful—minus the beard, "Yeah."

Allison grinned and leaned forward, "Then I want to take a bath with you."

"Why are we still out here then?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

After a very awkward progression of losing clothes and getting in the tub, facing each other, Remy and Allison's nerves ran from them. Of course that might have been the alcohol…

Allison set her glass down on the rug and started moving forward. Remy watched with rapt attention as the blonde got closer. She felt legs move then she felt the distinctness of thighs straddling her knees and moving up, but all she saw were those green-grey-blue enigma eyes of Allison's getting closer.

She felt the blonde take her glass and set it on the bath mat as well then she felt bubbly fingers begin tracing her face.

Allison stared into those ice blue eyes in complete raw emotion. "I'm in love with you, Remy Beauregard." She whispered.

"I…" No sound came out. She tried to clear her throat and spoke once more, this time barely mustering a whisper, "I'm in love with you, Allison Marie."

"Oh, so you do know my middle name." The blonde grinned before sobering, "I want to rectify the fact that we have yet to kiss for real."

"I do too."

"Good."

Allison leaned in most of the way, but she was making Remy complete closing the distance. Their lips met and tingles were sent throughout their bodies, though that could have been the fact that their bodies seemingly melted against each other as soon as their lips touched. They explored each other for as long as the other could stand it. When the kiss finally broke—and there's no telling when that actually was because the water had turned cold and the bath salts stopped… salting, and the candles were completely liquefied in their glass jars—they both sighed and pressed their foreheads together.

"Damn." Allison whispered.

"Why didn't we do that six years ago?" Remy wondered aloud.

"Chase was an asshole. Foreman was an asshole. And, House…" The blonde pursed her lips, "Probably had a video camera..."

Remy laughed, "I'm sure he did."

Allison's skin ghosted with goose bumps, "We should get out."

The brunette nodded and let Allison extract herself before she followed suit—birthday suit—and took the awaiting towel.

She wrapped herself as quickly as the blonde did, but before said blonde could go too far, Remy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, "I'm gonna run down the hall for some clean clothes, but when I get back, can we rectify not kissing some more?" She grinned when she saw Allison's smile.

"I think I'd like that a lot." The blonde nodded.

Remy stole an impressive twelve quick pecks before she actually moved to leave.

"Hurry back." Allison quipped, "I'll be in bed waiting for you."

The brunette gave her a warning look, telling her the kissing thing was going to be on like Donkey Kong when she got back. She grabbed her purse and went down the hall for a grand total of three minutes where she pulled on some royal blue boy shorts and a black tank then grabbed only her keys and Allison's towel before scurrying back to Allison's.

Allison was in much the same attire when she got back, but there was still a surprise in store for Remy when she walked into the bedroom. There on the bed in the very middle, was Allison humming some sort of lullaby, with Christopher nestled onto her chest.

The blonde look up and saw her; she gave her an apologetic, pleading look as she ran her fingers through her son's curls. "Nightmare." She mouthed.

After a couple more strokes of her obviously soothing fingers, judging by Christopher's relaxed ease, Allison turned back to her son. "So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave goodbye to the cares of the day. And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain. Sail far away from Lullaby Bay." She finished the song she had been singing and continued rubbing his back and hair.

Remy cautiously walked into the room. She threw the towel in her hand in the general direction of the bathroom before making her way to the side of the bed she'd been sleeping on in the nights before. She set her key on the nightstand and tried to get in without disturbing the toddler.

But, Christopher felt the bed dip, or her presence and looked up, "Remy?"

"Hey Buddy." She spoke softly as she scooted close to Allison and took her turn to run her fingers through his blonde curls.

"Remy is that really you?" He asked in his half asleep state.

Remy smiled, "Yeah, Chris, it's really me."

Chris moved from his mother to the brunette once she settled, "Remy you're not gonna die soon are you?"

Remy swallowed a sudden lump, "No Buddy, not too soon."

"How much longer 'til you do?" His tone was still sleep-filled, but also worrisome and sorrowful.

"I probably have about 8 years left that I'll remember who you are." She paused, "Maybe more if someone finds something out about my disease and is able to help me between now and then, but after about 8 years, 10 if I'm lucky, then I won't remember you and my whole body will jerk around like my hand did on Halloween…"

"And then you die?"

Remy let the tear fall down her cheek. She felt Allison's arm sneak around her lower back between her and the headboard and she welcomed the side hug the blonde was giving her.

She took a ragged breath, "And then I die."

"But not for 8 years?"

"Not for 8 years."

"Good." He looked up to her, "I'm not done loving you yet."

Remy stared at him with her tear-filled eyes. She knew her lip was quivering as she gave him a closed-mouth smile and she pulled him in close, "I'm not loving you either, Buddy."

"I sawry I made you cry."

"I'm not." Remy whispered so only he could hear her. He snuggled in closer to her and the three of them sunk down the length of the bed.

Remy turned her head to Allison, who was also shedding a few tears. The blonde wiped their faces then leaned in to the brunette, "I'm not done loving you either." She took Remy's face and pressed their lips together.

After Remy was positive that Chris was asleep once more, she whispered, "This is the night, isn't it?"

"This is what night?" Allison's knit brows showed her clear confusion.

"This is the night that everything changes. This is the night where I finally get the family I've always wanted, and when I'm…" She swallowed a hard swallow, "When I'm finally taken care of?"

Allison nodded, "Yeah Remy… Tonight is the night."


	6. Chapter 6

_Sometimes it seems to good to be true_

That weekend, Remy and Allison took Chris to the park. His best friends Tyler and Diante and their mothers, Ashlynn and Teresa met them there.

Remy decided before they left that she was going to go for a run while they were there and if she had time she was going to run back to her apartment and change before they left the park for an early dinner. So as soon as Allison had more company she booked it out of there. Of course, this was also to get away from the new people. She wasn't so in to new people these days, and she didn't really like the people that she thought were her friends when she was with Amy.

The only people she liked at this point in her life were her girlfriend and her girlfriend's son. She had to admit that she liked some of her students too. She liked to pick out the 'Yang's and the 'McDreamy's, 'McSteamy's, 'Lexipedia's, '007's, 'Karev's, and, if she was really having fun, she tried to pick out the future 'Calzona's. She had a lot of fun with that during her classes—aside from that surprising fulfillment she got from teaching them.

After she ran around the park she started in through the streets back to her apartment; this run was quick. It was more to try and clear her head—and avoid the mommies. She got back to her apartment and found none other than Amy and Piper, Amy's best friend at her door.

"Fuck." She muttered. She knew they saw her so she couldn't turn and run. She walked passed them to her door, "What are you doing here?" Her tone was passive and annoyed.

"You still won't talk to me." Amy said seriously.

"Like I told you three months ago: I don't want to talk to you." She stuck her key in her lock.

"You can't just walk away from your life and your friends, Remy." Piper said as she stood up.

"Actually I can. And I did." Remy gave her a look, "You're only here because she annoyed you into coming. I haven't heard from you at all in almost a year—"

"It has not been almost a year—!"

"It's been long enough for someone's baby to bake and pop." Remy retorted, "It's been three quarters of a year."

"Remy!" Amy stamped her foot.

"What?"

"She didn't talk to you because she wasn't allowed to. I deleted your number from her phone."

"Mhmm."

"She is the one that made me come here so she could see how you're doing."

Remy looked between them then looked to the honey-blonde, "I'm fine." She said after deciding that Amy was telling the truth.

"I don't believe you."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Who?" Amy gave her a look.

Remy raised her brows, "You met her…"

"The blonde bimbo with the obvious accident of a kid—?!" Amy gasped as she was pushed hard into the wall.

"Talk about them that way again and see what happens." Remy growled. She had her forearm pressed into the top of Amy's chest and was holding an arm—mainly to keep from punching her ex in the face.

Amy only laughed, "You honestly expected me to believe that act? You were so awkward around her."

Remy's nostrils were flaring, but she pushed away from the blonde. She didn't say anything as she unlocked her door and made her way into her apartment.

"Remy! Talk to us." Piper tried.

Remy only walked further in to her apartment, "Fat chance."

"We're just going to stay out here until you do."

"Have fun with that." She slammed her door and locked it tight. She took a quick shower, knowing it wouldn't do anything to relax her from her raging stress then as she was on her way back to the door, ready to bitch slap them both and walk away, she saw the fire escape. _...Hmmm_ She thought. She looked back to the door once more before walking to her window and climbing up to the roof. She went into the building from the door there and hopped on the elevator. _Winning!_

She got back out of the apartment building and back over to the park just as Allison was taking out her phone to call her.

She grinned as she saw the blonde looking around and decided not to answer, just to see what she would do. But before she could see the reaction green-grey-blue eyes landed on her and the blonde got up, excusing herself from the other mothers.

She walked over to the brunette; she could tell that something was wrong the second she laid eyes on her. She looked her over and saw nothing obvious, which confused her. So, like any girlfriend trying to comfort her girlfriend, she raised her arms up as she walked over and Remy promptly fell into her hug.

"What's wrong?"

"Amy and Piper are stalking my apartment…"

"Who's doing what now?" Allison asked.

"Amy, my ex—Oh." Remy took in Allison's anger/jealousy-filled reaction to the name. This made her grin a little, but she tried to cover up her fascination as best she could, "And Piper, her best friend, that was my best friend too a while ago are stalking my apartment."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they are hanging out there until I talk to them."

"How did you get by them then?"

Remy pursed her lips and turned away, but squeezed Allison's hips, letting her know that she still wanted to be hugging, "I simply…" She trailed off and looked around, "I went to the fire escape and climbed up to the roof then took the elevator down."

Allison gave her a look, "I have no words." She laughed as Remy gave her a mirrored look then leaned in for a kiss, "We'll figure it out when we get home. But, Sweet Pea, if you don't get rid of them this afternoon, I will take care of it myself. And it won't be pretty if I take care of it myself."

"Alright." Remy nodded, "I'll take care of it when we go back."

"Good." Allison wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend's neck and kissed her cheek and ear. "I know you don't want to, but—"

"Let's go meet the other mommy friends." Remy gestured.

~0~0~0~0~0~

When they got back to the apartment building and walked up the stairs—Chris on Remy's back, Remy was actually surprised that they were still outside.

Both Piper and Amy did double takes as they looked at the brunette walk by them, Chris in tow. They watched her set him down next to Allison as she unlocked the door and they saw the kid hug her tight after she told him that she was going to stay outside and talk to them for a bit. They watched the brunette stand up and chuckle as Allison held onto her hand as she ushered Chris in the house and tell him that they could get a snack after he went potty and washed his hands. Then they watched the blonde that still had a hold of their friend's hand come back into view and kiss her… and they saw Remy kiss back happily and take the blonde's face with her free hand to hold her there. They watched the blonde push Remy from her lips and glance as subtly as possible to them and back at her, and finally they watched Remy nod and kiss her cheek before letting the blonde go inside.

Remy turned to them, "You guys want to talk? Fine." She opened her door, "Let's talk."

Amy had told Piper about the 'bitch with the kid'. And she knew that Amy was probably exaggerating, but Amy usually had a pretty good sense on when Remy was lying. And she might have been lying three months ago, but the display she had just seen. She knew that Remy being like _that_ with 'the bitch with the kid' and being like _that_ with the kid himself… that wasn't a lie.

Piper and Amy followed her inside her apartment. Piper took notice of the toddler toys strewn about and the booster seat and two other chairs askew at the kitchen table. She also took notice that the blonde 'bitch' and the kid decorated her apartment in pictures and in essence.

Piper looked to Amy and Amy looked both determined and confused.

"What are you thinking?" The honey-blonde whispered to her best friend.

"I'm thinking that something happened; but I think I'm not ready to let her go still."

Remy was doing her best not to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes, "Whether you let me go or you don't, I'm already gone." She sat down in the one-person chair and gestured to the couch.

"You and she…?" Amy gestured outside as she and Piper took a seat.

"Yeah." Remy couldn't help the smile that came over her face.

Piper looked from her best friend to her best friend's ex, "Do you love her?"

Remy could only blush and nod.

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah." The brunette sat back and relaxed in her chair, "I really, really am."

Piper saw the watery eyes of her best friend, "I told you, you didn't have to come."

"I know."

Remy was obviously uncomfortable, but Piper turned back to her, "So you're happy and you're in love… with a woman with a kid…"

The brunette sat forward and spoke in a contemplative tone, "I know…"

"So you know what is going to happen?" Piper asked, "You know that they are going to fall in love with you and you're going to die and they will be devastated."

Remy had no words as she took in the words of her former best friend. She knit her brows, and started nodding. "I do. They do too."

"Do they? He does? The kid?"

"He does." Tears came to her eyes, "He asked me a few nights ago how long I was going to live last night, and when I told him I probably had eight good years, he said that that was good because he wasn't done loving me yet." She blinked and let two tears roll down her cheeks as she looked up at them both, "And…" She choked up a bit but pulled herself together enough to talk, "Allison, Jesus… Allison." She shook her head, "She's been through this once. I don't want to do it to her; I don't want her to go through it again… But she says that she's already made the decision." She shrugged, "And as much as I say I don't want to put anyone through it; I want someone with me more… So… Yeah. I know."

Piper and Amy looked at each other. Piper got up first and hugged her friend, "I'm glad that you found the girl that's meant for you…" She didn't comment on the whole 'I'm dying and my girlfriend has already lost a lover once before' thing. "We're going to go, friend." She said as Remy stood to let them out. "But, hey." She waited for Remy to look back at her from checking her ex, "Don't be a stranger." She hugged her again at the door after Amy walked out and waited in the hallway, "I'll watch out for her. You focus on being happy."

Remy nodded, "It's really…" She trailed off and smiled, "I finally know the expression 'too good to be true'."

Piper smiled, "Good. You have always loved kids. You deserve this even though…" She trailed off not actually saying it.

Remy nodded, "Thank you." The two women walked out and waved once more before going to the elevator. She only turned to lock her door before walking down the hallway.

Allison opened just after the knock. She took in the brunette, "Everything go okay?"

The brunette looked down and nodded, "Fine." She tried to push past Allison into the apartment.

"Hey, hey…" The blonde held onto her forearm and stared, "Remy?"

Remy took the hand on her arm and kissed each digit then the top before turning it over and kissing her palm and inner wrist. She then wrapped that arm around her neck and pulled her girlfriend into a hug. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Allison, not knowing what else to do, hugged her back.

"I love you." She paused to take a breath, "But I'm dying." She let her head rest against Allison's shoulder, "I love you. I'm dying. You have a kid. I love him. And I'm dying. And you've been through this once already. And I don't want to put you through this." Remy looked at her, "That's what we talked about."

Allison took Remy's face in her hands, "You have nothing to feel guilty about—"

"I don't feel guilty—"

"Yes you do."

Remy glared into her girlfriend's eyes then relented, "Yes I do."

"Honey, you have nothing to feel guilty about. We are both making the decision to be with you consciously."

"Why?"

"Because we love you."

The simplicity was too hard for Remy to understand.

"I think that even if things were different I'd still be with you come hospital time…"

"What do you mean? Like if we didn't know each other?"

"Yeah… If we were both still at PPTH, if House was still alive…"

"You'd visit me at the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

This answer was simple too, "Because no one should die alone."

Remy pulled her in and kissed her neck. She didn't say anything; she couldn't.

Allison walked backwards to her bedroom, "Chris is taking a nap; you feel like a nap too?"

Remy nodded in her girlfriend's neck.

"Alright." Allison got Remy on the bed and situated before she joined her.

"You are perfect." Remy hummed after a while.

"What? No…" Allison shook it off.

"No, you are!" The brunette rolled on top of the blonde and kissed her neck again, "Perfect."

"No. I have my many flaws." Allison spoke quietly.

"Well, if you're not perfect then you are too good to be true…"

Allison brought the brunette's face to her own, "You are one to talk, Remy Hadley."

They grinned at each other before they kissed and settled in for an afternoon nap.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know that this one is very short, but I don't think it needs more, and I fear if I add more, it will ruin it…**

_Feels like a dream just being with you_

Remy and Chris were working frantically trying to get everything done before Allison got home. Christ was a very good helper, and Remy promised that if he was good the rest of the night then they were going to go to the toy store and she was going to buy him three big, ginormous toys.

Needless to say, Chris was the best of helpers.

Remy was taking the fancy dinner they made out of the oven when Allison got there.

"What's all this?" She asked as Christopher ran into her arms.

"A surprise! SHHHHH!" He did his best to whisper, but his excitement got the better of him.

Allison smirked and kissed his forehead as she walked into the kitchen. "Remy?"

"Hey, Baby…" Remy looked up from the plate she was preparing.

"What is this?"

"This…" Remy washed her hands quickly, "Is our one year anniversary evening and Chris and I made you dinner."

"It's not our one-year..." Allison trailed off thinking about it, "There's still a couple months." Remy bit her lip and looked down. She watched Allison set Chris down and pat his behind telling him to go to the living room so they could talk, "Rem…?"

"It's been exactly a year from the day that you told me I wasn't alone." She looked up to Allison eyes finally.

The blonde sunk a little, disappointed that she hadn't remembered. "That's our one-year?"

"It's an unofficial one-year… I mean, I think it—"

"It's our unofficial one-year." Allison smiled and pulled Remy into a hug. She pecked her a few times, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They held each other close and swayed slightly, both thinking that the moment the were in couldn't be any more perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is the last chapter. It has the rest of the lyrics in it, but unfortunately the muse I had for this story is hiding and I can no longer pull out longer chapters for each line… And, I had to put what little muse I had left away because it made me do what I did and I'm very sorry if I make you all cry, but I think that it was a good thing for me to do. I've never done it before, and I still think the ending is as happy as it could possibly be—but major WARNING here: **

**CHARACTER DEATHS.**

_'Cause I never thought that I'd get enough_

_But I'm satisfied and filled with your love_

Remy was starting another trial. She hadn't been in one the last few years. Chris was seven now and in second grade. Remy had moved in with them both a long time prior, but that didn't stop Garrett's surprise every time he _finally_ came around for his visits.

She was sitting in the waiting room as patiently as possible as she listened for her name. Her symptoms had gotten progressively worse—they aren't as bad as they could be, but they aren't what she wants to deal with now either.

She had told Allison that she didn't have to come to the trial, but Allison showed up nevertheless. She walked in and sat on Remy's good side—the side that was less affected by the disease. The blonde kissed her cheek as the brunette stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come. You said I didn't have to come, but I wanted to, so I did."

Remy couldn't say anything except, "I love you."

Allison smiled, "Baby, I love you too." She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend once more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The trial was actually working for Remy. She was doing very, very well. Better than she had in almost two years. She still taught classes, but she now opted for morning sections because that seemed to be a better time of day for her, and she would meet for the trial right after.

She was the teacher that everyone wanted. She only taught first and second year med students, but everyone knew—EVERYONE knew, that she was the teacher that would either make you realize another passion, or delve into medicine like you never thought you would. She was a bit of a hard ass, but she made it worth it. She made medicine real to her students.

She came back to her office after the trial one afternoon to one of her first year female students. She smiled at them as she unlocked her office, "Hey."

"Hey Dr. Hadley." She followed her teacher after she gestured.

"What can I do you for?"

"Well, I actually had some questions for you."

Remy knit her brows and turned around, "Okay." She sat at her desk and looked at the clock, "I don't have a lot of time right now, I'm about to go to lunch, but we can talk for a few minutes…"

"Okay." She was a very quiet student, but very, very smart.

"Laura?"

"Hmm?" She shook her head, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come."

"Hey…" Remy knit her brows, "I'm your teacher, but like I've said in class, I am here to talk about anything, if I can help."

She nodded, "You're dying."

It was a statement so Remy only nodded once in confirmation before gesturing for her to continue.

"And you have a family?"

Remy smiled, "I do."

"And they know that you're dying?"

Again, Remy nodded, but this time she spoke, "What's going on, Laura?"

"I've been sick all my life." She looked up, "I've 'beat' lymphoma three times."

Remy raised her brows slightly; she had no idea this girl had ever been sick. She looked insanely healthy. She didn't say anything; this was obviously a conversation that was going to be hard.

"I think…" She looked around, "I've always told myself that I wouldn't fall in love because I would just hurt them… Because it would come back."

Remy saw it in her eyes, "You've fallen in love…"

"And it's come back." She looked up at her teacher; the only indication of anything being wrong was the glassiness in her green eyes. "I can't make her go down this road."

"Her?" Remy was surprised; her gaydar hadn't gone off for this student.

Laura looked up, "Yes Dr. Hadley. I'm in love with a woman. What's wrong with that? I thought you of all people would be okay with that, considering…" Instead of finishing her sentence, she gestured to the picture of Remy and Allison sitting on the desk.

Remy chuckled, "I just didn't know—"

"That I was into women… Yeah." Laura nodded.

There was a quiet knock on the door before Allison walked in, "Hey Baby, you ready?" Allison was looking at her phone then looked up, "Oh, sorry! I'll wait outside." She started to back out.

"No, Honey, you're fine." Remy grabbed her purse and stood up. She walked around to the blonde and kissed her, "Hi."

"Hi." Allison blushed and smiled back, "We're having a good day again, then?"

Remy nodded and kissed her cheek before looking at her student, "Listen, Laura… I've been where you are. I thought the same thing because of the possibility that I might have my disease." She looked at her, "You have to tell her, and you have to let her make the decision to stay with you or leave you because I know that deep down you want to put someone through it because it means that you're loved." She paused, "And it's okay to be a little greedy; it's okay to want to be loved." She opened her door and Allison shuffled out, "That's the only thing I can tell you…"

Laura stood up and walked to the door. Before she walked out though she hugged her teacher, "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

Laura adjusted the straps of her bag and made her way down the hall before Remy locked her door back.

Allison gave Remy a sideways look, "What was that?"

"My new favorite student… Ever in life." Remy grinned.

Allison gave her a questioning look, "Did she hit on you?"

"Are you jealous?"

"YES!" Allison started down the hallway after her, "I don't care if I do go to jail; I'll kill her—HEY!"

Remy linked her arm through the blonde's stopping her jealous rage before it got off to a real start, "She's a mini me."

"A what now?" Allison's ears were still steaming.

"A mini me." She pursed her lips, "Well kind of." She looked off in thought, "She's been sick all her life and she didn't think she'd be a person to fall in love, but she did and the cancer is back and it's a whole thing."

Allison's eyes widened with realization and she looked down the hall with a twinge of sadness in her eyes. She looked back to her lover and pulled her in for a long hug and even longer kiss, "She's a mini you." She said sweetly.

"Mhmm."

"With a mini me?"

Remy shrugged, "I sure hope so. She deserves a mini you."

"Maybe not an actual mini me, but a mini-like-me? Maybe my mini me doesn't need to have been married three times and have a kid…"

Remy grinned, "That does make things sound incredibly difficult, but surprisingly, I think Chris makes it easier a lot of the time." She narrowed her eyes, "Although there are times that he is a major twat block—"

"Hey! I was not the one that told him that he could come sleep with us last night." Allison gave the brunette a pointed look.

Remy pursed her lips, "The kid is plagued with nightmares! It's only fair that we cuddle and spoil him!"

"Your point is not invalid." Allison said, "Let's go home for lunch though…" she waggled her brows before pulling from the brunette and skipping a bit down the hallway.

"Wait for me!" Remy called after a few moments.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy rolled on her back after a marathon session of lovemaking, "God… that was awesome!" Remy giggled—cackled was more like it.

Allison grinned and rolled into the brunette's side, "As much as I like being called 'God,' I think that's a little too much praise." She said in a low seductive tone, "You did most of the work that time anyways, my love."

Remy smiled and leaned in for another kiss, "That's what happens when I get twat blocked too many times."

"Hmm, I think Chris needs to interrupt us more."

Remy cackled once more, "I think we'd scar him for life." She cuddled next to the blonde as silence came over their light laughter. The brunette kissed the blonde's neck and hair, "I am never going to get over all of this."

"All of what?"

"All of this. Our second-but-really-it's-our-umpteenth chance at happiness." Remy kissed the blonde's cheek once more, "I'm never going to get over that you are the donut hole that completes my donut."

It was Allison's turn to cackle, "I will never get over that you are so freaking sappy that you might just melt in the rain because of how sweet the sappiness is."

Remy's arm chose this inopportune time to make her impending doom known. The only thing Allison did was push the brunette on her back and hug her tight.

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"No, you won't."

"I hurt you last time." Remy's tears filled her eyes.

"Remy." Allison pressed their foreheads together, "You are not hurting me. Alright?" Remy nodded, "I love you."

"Love you too." Remy pushed up for a kiss.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_Look at us now; it took so long to find out_

_This is the beginning of our new life_

_Baby, keep holding on_

_It's time to start living and open our eyes_

_Open our eyes_

"Hey Buddy, you remember what you're supposed to do?" Remy asked as she walked into Chris's room one morning.

"Yes, Remy." The seven year old rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Remy looked at her almost-son. "I'm doing this for you. Don't be mad because I'm doing what you've been asking me to do since I re-met your mom."

He grinned, "Sorry." She shook his blonde curls from his eyes.

Remy smirked, "Tell me what you're going to do."

"I'm gonna tell Mommy that I'm supposed to go to a friend's house and that his mommy couldn't come get me. Then I'm supposed to give the address that you wrote down before you left for your final and tell Mommy that you would take me if you could."

"That's my man." Remy nodded and kissed his blonde hair. "I love you, Buddy."

"I love you too, Remy." He hugged her tight. He liked hugging Remy; he always said it was because he knew that she was going to die, but it was also because he just liked it. Because she was his other mom.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Allison parked the car in front of what could only be described as her dream house. "Oh my God…" Her mouth dropped as she looked around the front yard. She glared at the new 'SOLD' sign on the lawn. "This is your friend's house?"

"Uh huh. He just moved." Chris said as she stood next to his mother while she stared angrily at the sign.

"It's so pretty." The blonde looked around, "I'll bet the inside is just as perfect." She wanted to grump to herself, but she was positive she said it loud and whiny enough for her son to hear.

"It is!" Chris said when he got to the front door, "Come on!" He opened the door and ran inside.

"Chris!" Allison growled, "Christopher James!" She took a tentative step inside the house and saw the empty, exquisiteness it offered. She slumped a little bit, but straightened as she noticed a rose petal. She went to pick it up, but she saw another and three more in the hallway.

She cautiously walked down the hall and found herself standing face to faces with her son and lover. "Remy?"

"You like it?" Remy asked.

Allison looked around, "Are you kidding?"

Remy let out a sigh, "Good, 'cause I bought it."

"You bought it?"

"Yeah, for you and Chris." She hugged the blonde boy close to her front.

"Yeah! Mommy, you and me and Remy are gonna live here! And you and Remy are gonna get as married as you can in New Jersey!"

Allison's brows rose, "We are?"

"Yeah!" He turned to Remy, "Can I go play in my new room?"

Remy smirked and nodded. After Chris ran passed his mother, she looked at the only blonde remaining, "I mean, we are if you say 'yes'…" She pulled out a ring box from her pocket as she walked to Allison and popped it open when she was standing in front of her.

"One more ring?" Remy asked, "One more marriage?" The brunette felt the constriction in her throat, but continued on, "One more chance. One more beginning?"

Allison looked from the ring then ignored it and moved into the brunette, "Of course." She kissed her lightly but passionately.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_I'd swim the oceans, yeah, all seven seas_

_Just to show you the scope of what you mean to me_

_I would shout it out loud in the midst of a crowd,_

_'You're everything to me now'_

The ceremony was quite small. Literally Allison, Chris, Remy and a couple friends they had made over their few years together already. Piper actually officiated. She'd grown quite close to Allison, which surprised everyone seeing as her best friend was Remy's ex.

It was held outside their new expansive backyard. They both wore beautiful champagne, strapless dresses that seemed to got together but were completely different and showed both women's personalities. Chris was the ring bearer, and he gave them both away.

Their first dance was to "The Beginning," which was the most appropriate song either woman could think of. It had become their song over the years and it stayed their song until the last day possible.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_This is the beginning of our new life_

_Baby, keep holding on_

_It's time to start living and open our eyes_

_Open our eyes_

Allison was 65 and Remy was 59 when she died. She actually got a longer life thanks to the advancement in medicine.

The blonde had since turned grey; her face, hands and body had weathered a bit, but she was still beautiful. She dressed in her only black dress that both she and Remy liked for the funeral.

She was staring at a picture on the mantel from their wedding of Remy and herself holding each other, looking into each other's eyes while they danced, when Chris, his wife, Caroline and their baby, a one-year-old Remy Marie (Allison's middle name), came to pick her up.

Allison was lost in thought, tracing the picture when she felt her son's hands on her shoulders, "Come on, Mom." He tried to keep his voice steady, but he knew at the waiver was evident.

Allison nodded, "I'm taking this with me." She took the frame and opened it.

"Okay." He nodded.

"You can't stop me!" Allison turned to him as she threw the frame on the couch.

He grinned at her despite the sadness overwhelming all of them, "I wouldn't dream of it."

The blonde looked up into her son's eyes as tears enveloped hers, "I don't want to go."

Chris pulled her in for a hug, "We have to go, Mom."

"But if we go, then it's real."

"It's real if we don't go too."

"It should have been me." Her words were barely uttered, but Chris heard them.

"You know that if she heard you talking like this, she'd slap you."

Allison smiled and nodded, "I know."

"You look beautiful, Mom. She always loved this one on you." Chris gestured to the dress, "I had to hear about it more times than I wish."

Allison kept her small smile, "Well…" She looked to her daughter-in-law and her granddaughter, "You'll know how she felt soon enough."

"I think I already do…" He pulled her back in for another hug as he led her to the car.

Allison didn't speak at the funeral; everyone knew that she wouldn't be able to get through anything if she tried. She stayed seated as they lowered Remy into the ground and she didn't move for a good three hours after. She had to be picked up to actually leave Remy's grave.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_This is the beginning of our new life_

_Baby, keep holding on_

_It's time to start living and open our eyes_

_Open our eyes_

A year and a half after Remy's funeral, Chris found himself in the same spot at the graveyard. Allison died of a heart attack, but there were no warning signs and the woman was healthy as a horse… or was the saying an ox? Nevertheless, she was healthier.

Chris knew that he wouldn't have too much longer with his mother after Remy died. He made sure to see her and visit her more for this purpose. Fact of the matter is, his mother died of a broken heart and the prospect of seeing her true love again let her die faster. He didn't care that he sounded crazy as he said it allowed at her funeral; it was the truth.

Caroline and little Remy left him with his mothers that afternoon. He knew that he was going to need a little while, so did Caroline.

He stared at their graves, "I hope that you two found each other. At least now you'll be together."

"I never believed in an afterlife." A white-haired, almost bald, old geezer of a man with a limp said from behind him.

Chris turned around, "Well, everyone is entitled to their opinions. I like to believe that my mothers died for something."

"You think they died for love?" The old man asked.

"Yeah." He interrupted before the geezer could start in again, "Listen, I don't need to hear anything that will make me want to punch you in the face because today, I just don't have to strength to not do it. You didn't know them. You didn't see them together."

"Remy Hadley and Allison Cameron." He read the tombs; "I knew a Remy and a Cameron once upon a time. They worked for me—not at the same time, of course."

Chris knit his brows and looked into the sky blue eyes of the old man, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." He looked at the gravestones once more, "I was just visiting my buddy when I saw this thing going on. Figured I'd wait before I cam over, but you don't seem like you're leaving anytime soon." He looked at Chris, "You kind of look like the Cameron I knew." He glanced around, "You might be her son for all I know. I picked this graveyard because I knew that my buddy would be visited."

"How did you know that?"

"Cameron had a family plot here."

"How did you know that?"

"I snooped." The old man shrugged, "Never was one for personal space or feelings."

_Obviously…_ Chris thought, "Who are you?"

"I'm just an old man now. I was the best diagnostician in the world once."

Chris stared a bit longer, "House."

The old man's eyes twinkled, "Maybe once upon a time." he looked back at the graves, "Thirteen lasted a lot longer than I bet for her."

"Yeah, she uh.." Chris gripped the back of his neck, "She said it was because of mom."

"Cameron was always a sap…. And always in love with someone." Chris knit his brows, and was about to ask, but House continued, "First me, then Chase, then me and Chase, then she left then I guess it was your father, then my hot little bisexual." He looked up, "If only I had lived to see the day!"

The younger man gave him a quizzical look, "But… you are alive."

"Sure, I am… House is dead though." He said, "Everybody dies." He looked down, "Case in point."

"Yeah…" Chris had no idea what to say.

"I never believed in an afterlife." House said again, "But if there is one; I'm glad that my buddy has someone to talk to now."

"Your buddy?"

"James… Jimmy. Wilson."

"My moms mentioned him a few times. Mainly when they were telling anecdotes about you."

"Your mommies loved me. And you can't question them, so you just have to believe me." The old man said, "They are two people that I knew that did deserve an afterlife… Maybe that's how it works." He shrugged as he started limping away, "You get an afterlife if you deserve it. You get that new beginning of a different kind of life."

Chris watched him walk away then turned back to his mothers' graves, "You two do deserve that beginning."


End file.
